According to modern day trends, fashion has turned to bright and imaginative wearing apparel which is likely to catch the eye. For example, clothing worn to a fashionable discotheque could well include reflective, sequined blouses or dresses, flashy and sparkling jewellery and even flashing lighted shoes and even lapel buttons, which have only recently become available. There has however, been little development with respect to head garb which is bright and loud enough to compliment these fashionable items. It would appear that there is therefore, a need for a distinctive and imaginative item which can be worn at the facial region to complete these lively outfits.
The present invention provides an electrical earring for use on today's fashionable pierced ears. The earring is formed by an electrical circuit which comprises a portable, electrical power supply at one side of the circuit, load means at the other side of the circuit, a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector. The arrangement is such that the load means may be located to the outside of the ear and the less sightly power supply is substantially hidden behind the ear when the earring is in place. The first electrical connector is adapted to wrap around the earlobe from the load means to one of the terminals at the power supply. The second electrical connector is adapted to project through the pierced earlobe from the load means to the outer terminal at the power supply for the twofold purpose of both closing the electrical circuit and, in co-operation with the power supply, securing the earring in position on the earlobe.
The electrical earring can be made such that it is very noticeable, consistent with some of the other items listed above. For example, the load means of the earring may take the form of a flashing diode which has a particularly noticable effect in a dim or unlit area such as those found in most after hours clubs or discotheques.